Ion-exchangeable glasses can be manufactured in several forms by a variety of processes. In particular, such glasses can be drawn into thin sheets via either slot-draw or fusion-draw processes.
Current fusion-draw designs require zircon refractory lining and hardware for isopipes. Most ion-exchangeable glasses react with the zircon, breaking it down into silica, which dissolves in the glass, and zirconia, which forms solid inclusions that are entrained by flow into the molten glass and ends up in the final product. The attack of zircon by the molten glass continues over time and the level or concentration of zirconia inclusions in the glass increases. Because these inclusions are concentrated on the fusion line, they are also located at the point of maximum central tension after ion exchange, potentially compromising the strength of the ion-exchanged glass part. Moreover, in applications, such as in hand-held electronic devices such as PDAs, mobile phones, etc., in which small pixels of light are to be directed through the glass sheet, the high refractive index of the zirconia inclusions can block pixels. In very thin (e.g., ≦1mm thick) glass sheets, the zirconia inclusions are visible to the human eye, and constitute cosmetic defects that, in some instances, result in rejection of the part.